muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zanimum
Gloria Rothstein Shows Hi, Nick! Do you have a source for the Gloria Rothstein Shows info? It looks like you read about it somewhere; it would be good to have the source on the page. -- Danny (talk) 21:21, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, sorry! I just saw that you'd already posted about it on the article's talk page. -- Danny (talk) 21:23, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I've got to dig up the rest of the information that was sent to me from the alleged Santa Claus. -- Zanimum 00:08, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Happy Meals Hey Nick. I'm working with some folks to slap a fresh coat of paint on happymeal.wikia.com which you are an admin for. I also noticed you were looking into restricting edits to logged in users only. I can turn that on for you now if you'd like. —Scott (contact) 17:00, June 9, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, pretty please yes! It seems to keep the nonsense down on Muppet Wiki, so it would be great on Kids Meal Wiki. (I presume you know Wagnike2? I just replied to him on that site, agreeing for it to be moved to kidsmeal.wikia.com) Anything that you'd like to do to the site, by all means do. -- Zanimum 17:37, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I know him. We'll be working on the wiki with another content editor today. And hopefully get things looking nice enough to feature as a spotlight around Wikia. With the end result being that more people edit on the wiki. So yay for that! —Scott (contact) 17:43, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: Complements to everyone involved, it looks great! One thing: is it possible to remove the "Add a photo to this gallery" button galleries have, only for the front page? Certainly not a biggie. -- Zanimum 19:26, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Unfortunately, we can't take the button off as it would breach Wikia's terms of service. But it could be made as a table instead of a gallery. —Scott (contact) 22:02, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Sources Hello, just so you know, we call the sections of a page listing where we get the info from "Sources" as opposed to "References" as on Wikipedia. I suggest you read these pages so that you can avoid things like this in the future. I fixed your mistake on Munchin: Impossible for you already. It's not really a big problem, but you might want to keep it in mind.--Fred (talk) 23:04, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the note, Fred. I am certainly aware of the Sources term, I'm just regularly thrown off by the tagging. -- Zanimum 13:40, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ''Sesamstrasse'' Heya Nick, seems like you're on a Sesamstrasse roll these days. Great work! :) — Julian (talk) 23:48, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks Julian! It's always seemed to be an interesting show, and it's always nice to have a co-production I can actually find information about, -- Zanimum 01:32, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Not OK! Wow, Nick. I know tabloids are always terrible (and there's a reason we don't use them as sources or usually even bother with their mistakes), but that Tony Geiss thing just smacks of horrible laziness and misinterpreting other sources to spread misinformation. I don't know what your plans are for it, but it's very reminiscent of Is Ernie dead?-style reportage. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:12, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, I was mainly parking it there as a curiosity, in case they do indeed change it. I've sent a correction request to three people at the tabloid. I've also sent one to the Cornell Daily Sun, which I've tracked the error to. I'm guessing it sourced the error to the Cornell Alumni News, which doesn't have a public, online equivalent. Amazing how things can steamroll online. -- Zanimum 19:16, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Muppet masks (Cesar) Hey Nick, cool! I've got one of these packed up somewhere, and had been meaning to dig it up for the Wiki. The masks were sold in Germany throughout the early 1980s as well... if that's relevant information. Thank you for adding it! :) — Julian (talk) 15:53, October 19, 2010 (UTC) : Wow! Other than this listing, and one photo in a Toughpigs Halloween Parade, I'd never seen it before. That's certainly relevant information, and likely more accurate than Joe Q. eBay Seller's stuff. I recently saw a listing for a Peanuts mask from circa 1995, listed as from 1955, just because the default copyright date was on it. Updated, and thanks for the info! -- Zanimum 23:44, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Colin Farrell Hi Nick. We need a source for this page. —Scott (talk) 15:25, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : Whoops. -- Zanimum 15:45, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ''Little Mermaid's Island Hey Nick. You added that the character that Clive Revill played in the show was called the Admiral, yet I found a source that said he played the live action version of Grimsby from the film. Do you have a copy of these episodes? The article stated in the second episode that he was referred to by Grimsby. -- ''Nate (talk) 00:45, May 6, 2010 (UTC) : MousePlanet, which I see is now sourced in the article. I only read the latter half of the paragraph, didn't see about the character being adapted from Grimsby. -- Zanimum 14:16, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool Beans. Thanks Nick! -- Nate (talk) 14:43, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Bert's Bag Wow! That looks like a fun game (or at least as fun as Bert could make it). Where the screenshot come from? - Oscarfan 23:14, March 4, 2010 (UTC) : I must say, I most intrigued by this, the least obvious game so far. It was from the IDEOToyLab mailing list (at the bottom of the screen). -- Zanimum 14:45, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Tricycles picture Hi, Nick -- Paul Rudolph wrote to us to complain about an image on the Tricycles page that was posted on his Facebook account. I deleted the pic and apologized to him. You uploaded the pic, so if there are other pics that came from his Facebook page, we should take those out too. Just a heads-up. -- Danny (talk) 23:19, February 2, 2010 (UTC) : Well, I had to Google his name to figure out who he was... (I follow a few Muppeteer Twitter feeds, emailed Chris Cerf three or so years back in relation to Wikipedia, fanned Alan Muraoka on FB, and just today commented on a picture Misty Rosas put into a Sid fan club, but that's the extent of my social networking with anyone related to Muppet productions.) : Would it be any of these? They were actually the first posts on the Muppet Newsflash Twitpic feed. (Since then, he's also added this... would it also be private? -- Zanimum 00:16, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Sesame Japan image What a great image! What's the URL where you found it? —Scott (talk) 04:03, December 20, 2009 (UTC) : It's on their blog. It seems ever since the co-production shut down, and thus all they have is licensing to deal with (I don't think they restarted the dubbed version), they've got a relatively hidden blog, called The Sesame Times. They've even got Flash comics. -- Zanimum 15:55, December 21, 2009 (UTC) : Here's the closest thing to a permalink. They don't have links to individual posts, though. -- Zanimum 15:58, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks. I was hoping to maybe find a way to fiddle with the URL and get to a larger version. —Scott (talk) 17:05, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::: Yeah, don't think that would work. I believe I emailed the Sesame Street Partners Japan a few months back, in relation to the CowParade Tokyo. I can't find the email, but I believe they replied quickly. May just be confusing them with one of my other emails to Asia, though. -- Zanimum 17:17, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Archive *User:Zanimum/Talk Archive 01